Three Kingdoms
by Sirzech
Summary: Hiccup is soldier for the Federation. A group of people who didn't have magical powers. After fighting for a thousands of years between the Magi Empire, will he be able to end it? Specially now that he save the next in line for the Magi Throne? Sci-fi. You know, space, stars, laser guns and swords, etc... HAREM! Enjoy! First SCI-FI Fiction for this crossover... I think? :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! As the summary says, this is a sci-fi and romance at the same time. While it is indeed space and stuffs, I'm still thinking of putting alien races on this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, this story is inspired after hearing Freedom Fighters by Two Steps from Hell. (I know, the creators of this song picked a intimidating name, at least for me.)**_

 _ **I've read a lot of fictions from How to Train Your Dragon and Frozen, even the crossover section. And it got me thinking. I've read lots of AU but I have never read anything like this, so I decided to make one.**_

 _ **I hope you guys would enjoy the first chapter. If you happen to like it please leave a review. I am open to ideas, so you can leave them on the review and I'll make sure to respond that.**_

 _ **Criticism is allowed, but please do specify what it is that went wrong.**_

 _Chapter 1: Savior_

"The automatons got the prisoners on that location, Captain." His Scout Trooper said, it has been thousands of years ever since this war has started. The Galactic Federation is what his father fought and died for, he will not let his death be in vain.

He nodded "Contact our fleet. Tell them to make a distraction for us." This is one of the planets abandoned by the Federation after a grand assault by Mother Core, leader of the Automaton System, an artificial intelligence once created by men to defeat the Holly Alliance of Magic. "We'll sneak past when these robots are focused on the assault by our fleet. Our main objective is to rescue the prisoners." These robots' purpose is not to enslave every living creature but take care of them. They were created to ensure the Federation's populace would be safe, and so they imprisoned everyone in their cell's, providing food and shelter and everything needed for a human to survive, but it's no longer living, just surviving.

"Two minutes!" The Communication Trooper relayed to his Captain.

"Listen up everyone, Unit one, teo, and three will rescue all the prisoners. Four and five will provide us some cover. Six, you guys ensure our LZ clear." He commanded "Once we free them, protect them at all cost." He added. It's no secret that most men joined the Grand Federation Army because they want some payback from these robots and Magi. "Now, ready your blaster rifles."

"Copy that, Captain Hiccup."

 _ **040**_

She's amongst the imprisoned people, and she could feel something is about to happen. Whether it'd be good or bad remains a mystery for her, her cuffs were also designed to confined her of her true abilities.

Whatever comes next, she must escape back to her people, she is needed now more than ever. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the young girl in front of her. This planet is a prison and like her, she too has been recently captured and hasn't been transported to the main prison- which is just on the next wing of this building.

The girl almost answered but her mother stopped her. The platinum blonde girl smiled at the little girl, they might be different, but they are still one. Her cuffs were solely made for her kind, feared even back then.

But what was so wrong about them? They simply knew arts others can't. The difference is the same between a merchant and a soldier, one is a fighter who knows how to kill, the other uses his wits to defeat other rival merchant. But both inside and outside, they are humans.

"I'm sorry..." she glanced at the mother who spoke suddenly. "My husband. He... he... died while fighting y..your Empire..." She figured as much, from the very first look she gave her it already answered most of her question.

"War... huh. When will it end?" The question is mostly based to herself, the mother returned a desperate chuckle, here they are... prisoners, she is different and so is the other one, yet they shared a laugh.

"I really wish I would see the day when this war will en-" they were cut off from the first sound of explosion which was followed by frequent sounds of the robots firing back, and the explosion that could hit them at any moment.

"Are you alright!?" She screamed, desperately reaching for the girl and the mother, if only this infernal cuffs were destroyed she could help the two people in front of her.

One of the laser cannons hits above the cell of the child and the mother. Fortunately they were unscathed, but their cell door were destroyed. "No.. no..." her mother begged, even just for a day of being prisoners there are people who tried to escape by destroying their iron-made cell door. Because everyone knew the main prison is escape-proof. So they saw many men tortured by the robots with high voltage of electricity, and she could probably not bear to see her daughter be in that situation.

A humanoid drone appeared, hurriedly making it's way to the two people. "If you as so much touch her!" The platinum blonde shrieked, even in their land torture is only meant for enemy soldiers. Not civilians.

The mother stood and one punch from the bot sent her demanded air, and she is too weak to stand up.

"Initiating submission protocol." The robot said in its cold, unemotional voice. "T-" the next thing they knew is a laser hitting the head of the robot.

"Go! Free all prisoners!" The Magi saw the one commanding the Troopers, that is what the Federation calls their soldiers after all. "You alright?" Cut fron her thoughts as the man was now in front of her, his face hidden by the helmet. "Can you stand up?" She nodded. Unsure why is this man even bothering to rescue her.

She raised her hands. The cuff tells him who she really is. "Good, stand up and follow those men!" Did he just ignored what she is?! She glared at the man. "I am freeing all prisoners. Doesn't matter if you're a Magi or not." Her mouth shaped like an 'O' as this man really did not care what she is.

"I... can help!" She didn't know why, but this man is more than meets the eye. For the first time in forever she saw a man who's heart is different than most. No. There are definitely Magi down there as well, she's sure about it.

"No. You are a civili-" an explosion sent him inside her cell, he landed on top of her. She admitted, he's kind of heavy despite his looks. "What...okay, I'm coming down there. We must hurry." He wasn't talking to her, she knew that every suit this men have has a communicator to one another.

"What happened?" She should just run, grab the fastest flying spacecraft and hyperdrive towards the Magi Empire. But no... she has to help, she is not like her people neither is the man in front of her.

"Captain, are you okay?!" He nodded, another soldier arrived and pointed a gun at her.

"Stand down, Astrid." The platinum blonde saw a womanly figure under that armor. "This is Captain Hiccup. I am speaking to all units available. Rescue everyone. Everyone." She gulped upon hearing his voice filled with authority and determination.

"Captain!"

"Our mission is to rescue this prisoners. Do not question my decision, Astrid." Unlike the voice she heard just now, this one is more like a plea rather commanding. "Now, what's your name?"

She shouldn't be known even to the Federation. It's still a year before she sits on the...

"Elsa." This is no time to think. If she wants to change their future then she must trust this man. At least for now. "Now-"

"I'll need you to come with me. My men are down there, cornered, we need your..."she nodded, as Hiccup destroyed the cuff. "Do you have a weapon?" She shook her head, even her people used weapons, something to channel their raw power into a single precise point.

"Let's go." Astrid commanded. Maybe the two are really good friends who has different beliefs. "Every second we waste is another good soldier dying." Elsa knew there is a great reason as to why the woman in front of her hated magic. Well, the entire Federation does but mostly it's because of the war. She doesn't even hate the Federation, in fact, she understood both side's hatred for one another.

"Okay." She replied.

 _ **040**_

The escape plan is working well, despite every second hundreds of robots swarm through the entire structure. So far no civilian has died before them, but reports have been flooding the comm system. Five men are gone, three are mortally wounded and twenty minor injuries.

He didn't like losing his own men, but this fight isn't senseless like the heads of both Federation and the Empire. They are fighting for what? Freedom? Liberty? Order? Peace? None of those.

They are just children who are sore losers who can't accept their difference. Old Earth, the planet in which they lived before conquering the stars is destroyed by this senseless war. It has to stop before it's too late.

Along with his own team, and Elsa whom is currently hated by his entire unit joined the fight. His men are indeed in serious trouble "Astrid, flank their left side. Fishlegs, take the right. We'll reinforce our allies' line" they both nodded, and for him, there's no one better at handling the blaster minigun than Fishlegs.

"Captain Haddock. This is a special transmission. We believe that a High Value Target is in the compound. His name is Commander Gobber, I am sure you know who this man is. Council wants you to rescue this man, this is top priority, Captain. Get it done."

"Yes, Admiral." He wants to save Gobber, after being lost for almost a decade, this man has been the one who's the reason who he is now.

 _ **040**_

Rescuing Gobber is easy, but there had been changes the last time he saw him. The man has artificial limbs done by the Automatons. But it didn't waver the man's courage, he's still the man he was before. Only older.

"Sir, we might have some problems getting back." Hiccup said, he rescued Gobber alone. He's a threat to the Automatons so they had him locked up somewhere more private. Sneaking past the swarm of robots is easy if you're alone, and Gobber's a lot slower with those metallic limbs.

"Aye lad. What do you suggest?" They're near the landing zones and upon Astrid's report, only one shuttle remains. For him.

"You really can't sneak like that." He's thinking, there's a side that the robots hasn't swarmed yet. They are moving towards the last shuttle and if they got their first it'd leave without them. "I'll cover you." He said, Gobber raised a brow."Yes, sir, I am sure."

Gobber sneaked as fast as he could while Hiccup distracted the robots that could get in Gobber's way. This is the only way for them to survive.

"Hiccup! You have to hurry, we could barely hold them off!" Astrid said over the comms.

"Got it. We're on our way!"

"Your girlfriend is also gone. Along with the other Magi."

"What happened?"

"Should we really be talking right now?" He could just see Astrid's scolding face. "Get here now and we'll talk once we are safe."

"Copy that."

Dodging lasers was no easy task, he even lost sight on Gobber but last time he checked he's just feet away from the shuttle.

He should be awarded now for killing most androids, not that he's in the military for this reason. But... having a small attention after death defying experience is good.

"Did everybody made it?" He asked Astrid, dodging laser bullets that's flying all around them.

"Commander Gobber hasn't arrive yet!" He told Astrid of their earlier mission. The Admiral probably did it as well, since one shuttle has been left behind.

"Get the shuttle ready to move!" He commanded, charging through the swarm of robots and into where he last saw his old friend.

One laser hits him on the shoulder but the armor was enough to prevent any injury, it still hurt as hell though.

"Commander, you alright?"

"We'll never make it back, lad!"

"Yes you will sir! This is what we're born to do." And he is right, he is not a warrior, he IS a soldier, a trooper like his comrades who protect those who cannot protect themselves. He lifted up Gobber, his metallic leg has been damage but he can still run towards the shuttle. "Now, go. I'll handle this!"

He charged towards the robots who by now has deployed elite units of robots that has shield generators on their back.

"I remember now why I hate these things." He said, firing at the barrels of raw energy that the bots use to power themselves.

The ship float towards the sky.

"Hiccup, we can circle back around and pick you up."

It was nice to hear his comrades want him alive but...

"Astrid is right, lad!"

"It's been an honor serving the Federation, sir!"

"What the heck are you saying?!" Astrid screamed, if he's to survive this one, she's definitely going to kill him.

"We can still circle back-"

"Don't worry about me, sir." For a moment, he could realize what his father was feeling when he did the same. It's sad, that this is it, he wished he could do more. Maybe end this war and destroy these robots, but he will do what needs to be done, even if it meant saving a single life.

"Hiccup..."

"Don't worry, Astrid. If anyone asks where I am... tell them I'll make my own way home. I promise."

He could hear her sob over the comms. They've been childhood friends, and to say his goodbye like this...

No.

He must give them time, he must focus.

He charged towards the robots who're practically everywhere. He started to pant, he already received fires from directions he know not where.

Then he saw more barrels, they are filled with compounds that powers up these robots, they are also very explosive.

He started shooting at the barrels which is practically everwhere... chains of explosion follows through as more and more bots are destroyed by Hiccup's final act.

Then... everything went dark.

 _ **040**_

"Empress, what are we still doing here? The Federation dogs sacrificed themselves even to protect our own, we should leave now."

She stared at the sight before her. Their magic powers everything, their ships, their homes, literally everything. They even had magicians who's eyes are like telescopes, and they can even channel it to a monitor also powered and made by magic.

"What is he doing?" She asked her advisor, he could have save himself. Why...

The advisor answered.

 _ **040**_

"Where's Hiccup!?" The pilot, Tuffnut, asked.

Gobber held his chest where his heart is beating."He's doing what a soldier does. Sacrificing himself for the lives of others..." It is still beating because of him...

 _ **040**_

"Save him." She ordered.

"But- he's a Federation Dog!" The soldier who's supposed to rescue her replied. She glared at the soldier "You are still not Empress..." he mumbled.

"Then remember the day when I become one."

"I'll save him." A man interjected. Judging by his clothes he is from a noble family of high stature.

"What's your name?"

"Hans, milady."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! I am glad to see the reviews! I really am! Thank you so much! As Criticzar have advised, I changed the title to a much better one (I think) so... without further ado...**_

Astrid and other officers under the command of Captain Hiccup on that assault is being interviewed by the Council of Elders, Federation's unified leaders.

"A great victory on that planet, but the cost..." Hiccup's lost has struck a blow within the army. The young captain, like his men, are all heroes but Hiccup was suppose to be much more. A symbol to be the next great hero like Stoick.

"Hicc- Captain Haddock is still alive. I am sure of it!" Astrid retorted, even she knew that it might be futile to believe that her friend is alive, but there's still a chance and she will not let that go.

"Astrid..." Ruffnut comforted her friend. They were all close to Hiccup and the thought of him being alive makes their heart hurt more. He sure can still be alive and some of the troops volunteered to search for their Captain, but the chances of him still breathing is slim.

It's been two weeks and the campaign to recover that planet falls under the command of General Spitelout. He's Stoick's brother and a great soldier as well.

"We understand your pain, young one. We too knew his father very well before he..." the situation of both father and son is the same. While they both sacrificed themselves, none can really find as to where their bodies might be nor clues if they are really dead. "For now, the only battles we are fighting is on that planet. We have decided to give you all some time off." The Council of Elders aren't politicians, they were soldier once, the wisest, and they have been entrusted with the Federation's future.

"Thank you, Elder." They all bowed to each other as Fishlegs replied, ending the conversation.

"I'm going to go back to that planet." Astrid huffed, not until his body is seen... she will take what little hope she can get. Because he still has to know something.

"Astrid-"

"No. You know very well that you can't stop me Ruff." She cut her friend off, her voice full of resolve. "You guys can rest. I'll be fine." She won't give up, because he still has to know...

"You're going to need the best pilot to get you in and out of the mess you're going to make." Astrid cocked her brow with her friend's words.

Wait for it...

"Hey, I'm the best pilot!" Tuffnut, Ruffnut's twin brother, retorted. The rest of them sighed, no one can stop them now, they might as well join the fight. Who knows? Maybe Astrid is right.

They boarded a warship under the command of General Spitelout, the man is like his son, strong and great but their ego makes them really annoying, for others at least.

"Astrid, you will lead under Hiccup's absence," She knew Spitelout experience lots of losses even from back then, so his words are careful, but comforting nonetheless.

She nodded. She has grown tired of hearing Hiccup being dead. Even if they are treating them as a hero, can't they just shut up? There's no body, no sign of him being dead... for all they know, he could be captured by the Automatons or the Magi.

"Thank you, sir!" She saluted, ending the hologram.

"To think that the Automatons are being quiet except for this planet... is definitely a first." Fishlegs muttered to himself, but enough for everyone to hear.

He isn't exactly wrong. For the past few years, the droids have been quiet which is unsettling for everyone. Sure they still attack and capture people, but still... they've never been quiet.

"Yeah, makes me feel like there's a storm coming." Ruffnut replied. Astrid felt a pang of jealousy. All Ruffnut had to do is tell the big boy her feelings and here they are... of course, relationships are stictly forbidden during missions but still.

If she had told him her feelings, would they be like them? She shook her head. Everyone knows she likes him, except for Hiccup which sole focus is either being a soldier or his nerdy book stuffs. No. Even if their race relies on technology, and everyone is required to study, he's still a nerd for her. At least he's her nerd.

"Stop looking like that, Astrid, your making me feel guilty." Ruff teased. She laughed it off, of course. She won't admit that she's weak. Because she is not.

Her mind continues on the many 'what if' on her life-

The ship shook violently, snapping her from the bubble she just made. "What happened?" She asked, but the sound of their batteries firing answered her question.

"We just entered the planet's atmosphere. It seems like the fight is still this intense!" A soldier stated, entering the room. "We need every help we can get!"

This is suppose to be a cleared air space. "What happened to General Spitelout's army!?" Snotlout demanded answers, it his his dad after all.

"We just received word from the General, sir. It seems like the droids launched a full counter-attack on the main forces on this planet!"

"Get on the shuttle's, we'll get you on the ground for some ass-licking fight!" Tuffnut shouted, pushing them towards the hangar.

"It's ass-kicking..." Tuff rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

The warship shooked violently once more. "I guess not." Fishlegs shrugged, making their way towards the shuttle.

"I'll take a different shuttle. You guys get to the frontline, I'll join you later!" Snotlout screamed, hastily making his way towards another shuttle where the men boarding it are his dad's newly treated men.

Snotlout's ego might be enough to fill the entire galaxy, but his heart is good and cares for his own people, especially those who are closest to him.

"Captain, order?"

Oh yeah. She's been promoted to Captain. "Assist our line of defense. We'll push back those clankers." Astrid replied. "Wait. Ruff, can you get us behind those clanker army?" Ruff and Tuff can only managed a nod as they try not to get hit by the flying lasers that's trying to plummet them down to the ground.

"We'll flank them hard! Real hard!" Astrid smiled, wearing her helmet.

"Why do I feel like it's Captain Hiccup that's still leadin us?" One of the soldiers whispered.

 _ **101**_

He could barely open his eyes let alone move his body. But he can grasp few details to where he is. He is probably a prisoner of the Magi Empire and that doesn't sound really good for him.

"Anna, be quiet." That voice... he has heard it before. But where? His arm, though it hurts, moves to his waist where his blaster pistol is- of course, they've removed his weapons.

"Um... he's moving, Elsa."

He couldn't see their faces, but he can see a bright diamond like thing glowing a bright blue color, and it feels warm.

"A-Are you awake?" Elsa. Yeah, he remembered.

"How long I..." he coughed "out?"

"Five days..."

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **Okay... so he's been gone for two weeks and when he wakes up it's been just five days? Lol.**_

 _ **Okay, so the final part is an early scene before I wrote the upper part. Yeah...**_

 _ **Anyway, it's all I can give for you now. I hope you guys would like it!**_

 _ **Keep those reviews coming! ;)**_


End file.
